


Secrets

by Wolfy22Zsasz



Series: Songspiration [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22Zsasz/pseuds/Wolfy22Zsasz
Summary: A one shot inspired by the song "Sugar" by Maroon 5. I do not own the song, lyrics, or the TV show Gotham and it's plot and characters."I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down. I need your loving, loving I need it now. When I'm without you, I'm something weak. You got me begging, begging I'm on my knees.I don't wanna be needing your loveIt's killing me when you're away. I really don't care where you are I just want to be there where you areI need a little love, a little sympathyNeed a little sweetness in my lifeMy broken pieces, you pick them upYou are the one thing, one thing I'm living for.Don't let nobody touch it unless that somebody's me."





	

Victor Zsasz has a dirty secret. Her name was Molly. 

 

Victor looked over his shoulder for the twelfth time. Not that anyone would have the audacity to follow him. But still. No one could see where he was going. No one. 

He races up the stairs, wasting no time getting to the third floor. He feels lighter with every step until he reaches the door. Knocking lightly, he reminds himself it's safer if he doesn't have a key. 

The door opens a crack and he slips in, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Victor breathes, exhaling and releasing the tension from his body. 

There she is. His girl. The one sweet thing in his life. Molly. 

Molly grins at him and opens her arms wide. He complies and wraps his around her, scooping her into a hug. She hugs his neck, stroking the soft skin at the base of his skull. 

"I missed you." Her lips whisper at his ear. 

"I've had work. I couldn't risk it."

"I know."

He loosens his arm so her feet can slide down to the ground but doesn't release her. She feels too good. She's about a head shorter than him, small and soft. She's everything he's not and that's why he loves her. And that's why no one can know she exists. She is his one weakness. 

"Come on, let me take care of you." Molly takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. She undresses him slowly, carefully, piece by piece. His clothes she throws in the hamper, his guns and holsters she sets carefully on the dresser. When she's done she smiles at her handiwork, enjoying the view. Then she takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom. 

She starts the shower and then it's his turn. He pulls her shirt over her head and her sweatpants to the floor. Then he very carefully untangles the hair tie from her hair, releasing the messy bun. He takes a step back then to take her in. All soft creamy perfection. 

She tests the water with her hand and leads him under the stream of steamy water. Soaping up her hands, she starts with his chest, his shoulders, his arms. Then with a teasing glance she moves lower, washing his sides and stomach. When her hand wraps around him he closes his eyes and shudders. He'd waited so long. Her soapy hand slides up and down and around, making him steady himself against the shower wall. Her touch moves a little lower abs he groans. And then it's gone, moving down his legs and driving him crazy. 

She stands back up with a cheese eating grin and motions for him to turn around. He complies and she re-soaps her hands, starting back at his neck and shoulders, massaging her way down. His lower back is next and then that deliciously firm ass. She slides her arms around his waist, pressing the front of her body against his back. 

"Mmm you feel so good." She murmurs. 

He turns around in her arms so her breasts are pressed against his chest. Tilting her head up, he plants a soft kiss on her lips. Turning her around, he pours shampoo into his hands and begins massaging it into her scalp. 

When she's clean and the soap is rinsed from both of their bodies, she shuts the water off. Grabbing a towel she dries him off, then herself, finishing by wrapping it around her wet hair. After towel drying it best she can, she starts weaving it into a braid. Victor stands behind her, planting kisses on her shoulders and breaking her concentration. 

"Victor." She giggles, elbowing him out of her way. 

"I can't help it. Your skin is sugary sweet." He emphasizes it by licking up the side of her neck and grinning at her in the bathroom mirror. She laughs and pushes him out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. 

Victor goes and stretches out on the bed, crooking a finger for her to join him. 

"So impatient." She teases, leaning against the bathroom doorway. 

"Don't make me beg." He smirks at her. 

"Victor Zsasz? Beg? He would never." 

"For you, I'll get on my knees." His dark eyes bite into hers from across the room. 

Biting her lip, Molly walks slowly over to the bed. As soon as she's within reach, Victor snatches her onto the bed. 

"I've been waiting long enough." Victor murmers. 

They crawl under the covers and Victor pulls her close, tucking her head under his chin. Their legs intertwine and Molly slides her hands around him to let her fingers whisper over his back in soothing circles. 

Molly kept her ear pressed by his heart, listening to it's steady beat and feeling his breathing change as he falls asleep in her arms.   
Victor Zsasz. Anyone else would be terrified of being this close to him, but not her. She didn't have to be afraid of him. He was as gentle as a lamb with her. It was like he was afraid to touch her, a delicate flower he could easily crush. She knew she was the only one who saw this side of him. That his nights spent in her arms were the only nights he slept peacefully. Molly showed him kindness, sweetness, sympathy. She knew that as much as he didn't want to... He needed her. Needed her gentle touch, her love, the solace only she could give. And she gladly gave it. 

 

 

 

Victor fired a shot to his right, bursting open a fire hydrant as he sank to his knees. The cover of the spraying water enabled him to regain his feet and disappear before the damn new strike force could follow. 

He waits until he's several blocks away before examining the gun shot in his shoulder. He's lucky- it's a through and through. No bullet to extract. The sirens get louder, seem closer, and he assesses his location. 

He's not that far... Teetering indecisively between logic and paranoia, Victor actually feels a spike of fear. 

 

Molly hears the knock on her door and jumps up in surprise. It had been a good month since she'd seen him. And she could hear sirens just a few blocks away. 

She can tell something is wrong as soon as she opens the door. He shoved his way inside and she debates what concerns her more- his demeanor or the blood soaking his jacket. 

He turns and looks at her with haunted eyes. He's never looked at her like that before. Never looked unsure, scared, vulnerable. She knew he was broken but had never seen it. He never let it show. 

"The blood?" 

He glances at his shoulder and shrugs out of his bloody jacket, revealing the bullet hole in his blood soaked shirt. 

"You're hurt." She whispers, shocked. He had come to her covered in blood before, but never his own. 

"It's nothing."

"Victor...What's wrong?" Molly doesn't really expect an answer...He's never been a talker. 

He jerks her into his arms, pressing her close. "I just want to be where you are. Being away from you for so long...It kills me." 

"Victor!" She whispers in shock. 

"You are what holds me together. Keeps me sane. Well, if you could ever call me sane." 

Molly pulls back so she can see his face. She can feel his deep hidden pain through those dark piercing eyes. 

"I...I've never had a close call. Not like tonight. I thought I'd never see you again." 

"Oh Victor." She whispers, stroking his face. 

Victor grabs her face and pulls it to him, his lips finding hers. He kisses her like he's never kissed her before. It's part sweet, part passionate, and fully desperate. Like he can't get enough. He pushes her backwards, through the bedroom until the backs of her legs his the bed. Their clothes are tosses carelessly in a pile on the floor. 

Molly gasps as Victor's teeth find her neck, his hands fully exploring her body. He pushes her onto the bed, allowing her to get a better view of him. 

She's never seen his dark eyes filled with such emotion as he crawls onto the bed after her. Usually when they have sex it's either half awake and quick or he has a predatory glint in his eye. Tonight though, tonight is desire, raw emotion. 

Molly reaches out for him and pulls his lips back to hers. His eager body pressed against hers, skin pressed to skin, the best between them nearly unbearable. 

Victor pulls back so he can stare into her eyes as he pushes into her. Her eyes roll back at the feeling of him inside her. As he begins to move, she runs her hands up his arms to his back, pulling him closer. Her hips roll with his at first but as his thrusts become harder she just savors the feeling building. She digs her nails into his back as her breathing sharpens. Victor groans at the feeling of her nails cutting into his flesh. They finish together, their bodies seizing around each other. Her nails in his back, his face buried in her neck. They stay locked together, breathing ragged, bodies spent. 

"Victor." Molly whispers. "We're gonna have a mess." She can feel the wetness already, shocked because he always always used a condom. 

"I don't care. I want this." He rolls off of her, pulling her to his side. 

Molly realizes something has changed. Something pivotal. There was no going back. She feels his body still and his expression changes. 

"What is it?"

"You..." He stops, thinking his words over. "Your life. Outside of this...You have a life."

"I mean I have a job. I have hobbies."

"Do you... Do you have someone? Is there someone else, other than me?" He can't hide the bitterness, the fear in his voice. 

Molly's eyes widen, realizing what he's asking. "No Victor...There's only you. It's probably stupid...But the thought of...Even though I see you so rarely....No."

Victor sighs and his relief is evident. "Don't let anyone touch you. No one but me...I...I'm yours. Solely yours."

"And I'm yours." Molly wraps her arms around him, thinking that he's going to be around more frequently. And the thought makes her happy.


End file.
